Oh (Home)
Oh is the main protagonist of the 2015 animated film Home. He is voiced by Jim Parsons. Information Among the Boov race, Oh is avoided, due to his ineptitude and lack of attention to detail. Oh constantly accidentally makes trouble for other Boov by either doing things wrong, not paying attention to what he is doing, and making mistakes. He was given the name "Oh" by other Boov over the course of his life, as when he would greet other Boov, they would groan "Oh!". Though Oh is incompetent and at the start of the movie, cowardly like other Boov, it is his flaws, along with his general good nature which allow him to change, and eventually redeem. not only himself, but his entire species by the end of the movie. History Oh starts out as a lonely and friendliness Boov, avoided by his own kind for his incompetence, but blissfully unaware of this fact. He tries to invite Kyle, the Boov who he believes is his best friend (because he is a traffic officer who has to remain stationary to perform his job, so he can't leave when Oh talks to him) to his house warming. Kyle expresses his lack of desire to go, and Oh offers to send him an email invite. Oh sets up his housewarming party, but no one is showing up. Eventually, Oh decides that the only reason no one is arriving is that no one has received the message, so he accidentally mass sends his invite to everyone in the galaxy, including the Boov's sworn enemy, the Gorg. Oh is sentenced to execution by Captain Smek, but he escapes, soon learning that his fugitive status disallows him from piloting any Boov crafts. Oh crash lands near a convenience store, which happens to currently be occupied by Tip and her cat Pig, who are gathering supplies. Pig is curious about Oh and tries to befriend him, but Tip is much more wary, because she hasn't forgotten what the Boov have done to her world, or how they separated her from her mother. Oh is locked in a freezer by Tip, and has to convince her that he is friendly, and doesn't deserve to be imprisoned. Oh offers to help Tip fix her car, and Tip releases him. After Oh examines the damage, he devises a solution by creating Slushious, a slushie based fueling system which allows her car to hover. At first, Tip plans to leave Oh behind, but changes her mind when she realizes that she is not able to properly pilot Slushious. Oh promises to help Tip find her mother, but plans to go to Antarctica instead, to escape Boov capture. Oh knows that even if he cancels the email sent to the Gorg, he will still be executed. His plans are quickly revealed, and Tip looses confidence in Oh. She scolds him for being a coward, despite the fact that cowardice is a trait valued among the Boov. She manages to convince Oh to take her to Paris, so that they can locate her mother, after they cancel Oh's email. Oh is the only one who knows his incredibly long password, which is required to cancel the email, "Captain Smek is the greatest and everyone who doesn't think so is a poomph" and enters it just in time to cancel the message. He then manages to locate Tip's mother, who is currently residing in Australia, desperately searching for Tip. Though he seemed to have prevented a planetary invasion, and saved both the Humans and Boov, Captain Smek still sentences him to execution. Tip manages to disrupt Oh's punishment by reversing the direction of a hovering Eiffel Tower, and grabs Oh and takes off. While Oh, Tip, and Pig are avoiding Boov capture, they learn that while the Gorg did not receive Oh's email, it did find a Boov craft in the vicinity of Earth, and followed it. The Gorg invades with their drone crafts, and Tip and Oh manage to out maneuver the drones, but Slushious is heavily damaged in the process. Oh retrieves a Gorg super chip from a downed drone, and manages to get Slushious back in functioning condition. Oh finally manages to reunite Tip with her mother, but as he does so, The Gorg lands on planet Earth, and the Boov take off. Oh attempts to rescue Tip and her family by getting them to board the Boov mothership, but they refuse to abandon Earth, and Tip scolds Oh again for his cowardice. Oh cannot overcome his fear, and he runs to board the mothership. While escaping the solar system, the Gorg begin to gain on the Boov, and Oh convinces his superiors to allow him to use the Gorg Superchip on their craft allowing them to escape. They successfully evade the Gorg, but Oh feels guilty for abandoning his friends. Oh starts to question the value system of the Boov, and Smek attempts to silence him using a stolen artifact from the Gorg, attached to a rod that he has labeled the Shushing Stick. Oh takes the stick from Smek and examines it, to learn that it contains baby Gorg. Stricken with guilt and shame over the actions of the Boov, Oh turns the ship around, and vows to make peace. Oh lands back on Earth, where the Gorg are about to invade. He meets up with Tip again, and says he was sorry to her and her mother, swearing to make it right. Tip, her mother, and Pig refuse to let Oh do it alone. They manage to distract the Gorg and get him to stop his ship, but as it lands, Oh appears to be stuck, and doomed to be crushed. Before he is enveloped by the ship, he manages to throw the stone with the Gorg's children in it to Tip. Tip hands over the stone, and then returns to her mother and Pig, grief stricken by Oh's apparent death. But as the Gorg adjusts the landing gear on their ship, it is revealed that Oh managed to avoid being crushed by balling up. Oh deals with the Gorg as a diplomat and learns that the entire next generation of the Gorg was contained in the stone, and the Gorg was the last of their kind. The Gorg forgive the Boov and leave Earth happily. Oh is forgiven by his people as well, and made a hero. Everyone in turn comes to Oh's official housewarming party. Personality Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Category:Aliens Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Big Good Category:Dimwits Category:Molluscs Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Pure of heart Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Food Users Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Living Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:The Messiah Category:Child Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Con artist